


something of you

by theonlyreason



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Luke, Boys Kissing, Dom Michael, Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Muke - Freeform, Sub Luke, Top Michael, Wet Dream, a bunch of sneaking, fluff and smut i think, gender confused luke, muke smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlyreason/pseuds/theonlyreason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the three, Luke had always considered Michael the closest to him. He never felt uncomfortable about the way Michael flicks his ear randomly, pushes him a bit too hard in interviews, headlocks him on their way to the stage where most of the time, he could swear he felt a muscle tear, stuff like that. It was a playful manner. Luke had always seen that in Michael, and for some ironic reason, he felt safe with it. But things start to get weird after Luke had the most erotic dream involving Michael, and he enjoyed it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something of you

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever M/M fic omg don't hate me for it

Luke snapped from his dream at the violent shake his arm received from no other than Ashton. "Hey!" Ashton shook his arm with one tight grip of his hand, slapping his face lightly with the other. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. You're smiling in your sleep. You got laid in that dream or what?" Ashton laughed, as Luke propped himself up by his elbows, squinting at the sun seeping through the windows of the tour bus.

 _Yes_ , Luke thought to himself, trying his hardest not to creep a smile across his face, but Ashton, being the impatient one he is, didn't wait for a reply. "Breakfast's ready, we won't get a meal until tonight after the show, so let's get going," he pats Luke in the face again, which Luke failed to swat away.

As soon as Luke got up from his bunk, Ashton headed out of the room, leaving Luke to put on a wrinkled shirt that was lying on the ground. When he arrived at the dining area, he found the usual: Calum in the counter-- making himself a cup of tea, Ashton, sitting at the table as he held his plate of cheese toastie in one hand, munching away. Just as Luke walked up to them, he caught Michael's eye, and Luke felt a sudden twist in his stomach.

Fortunately, the redhead boy didn't seem to be skeptic, and smiled at him, dropping his legs that were placed comfortably at the table as he scrolled through his phone. "Good morning, sunshine," he teased as Luke strode over to his table, sitting across him. "What brings you out of bed so late?" Michael poked his tongue out to lick his lips and Luke felt his dream flashing through his head.

Michael's tongue, dominating his mouth as he gripped on delicately to Luke's jaw. Luke bucking his hips, grinding as both of their crotches grazed, desperate for some sort of friction. Michael gripping onto Luke's waist a bit too hard that a whimper escaped Luke's mouth and he had to bite at Michael's shoulders to stop--

"You okay?" Luke snapped back to reality at the sound of Michael's voice. This time, his brows were furrowed in concern as Luke nodded fleetingly, shaking the thought of him and Michael out of his head. "You seem out of it today."

"Yeah, I guess. Woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Ashton briskly shook his head in disapproval, still chewing on his toast. "You were smiling in your sleep, you fucking liar."

"Ooh," Calum interjected, sipping on his cup. "I love wet dreams. So how did it go?" Calum grinned as Ashton broke into a laughing fit, slapping his own lap.

"Will you shut up?" Luke could feel the heat in his face rising, and he knows for sure that he looked redder than he hoped he was.

"Aw, c'mon now, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I get wet dreams about you, too." Michael said. At this point, Luke looked up at him in surprise, but after hearing the erupted cackling of both Calum and Ashton (as well as the grin on Michael's face), he quickly realized this was in fact, a joke.

"Alright, gentlemen, that's enough teasing for the poor guy," Ashton sighed, trying his best to hide a smile as he ruffled Luke's hair.

Three months has gone after Luke's dream, and Luke has never been the same towards Michael. Although no one suspected (or at least that's what he thought), he'd often catch himself staring at Michael's lips whenever it's his turn to speak in interviews, at his pale sweaty skin whenever they get changed after a show, or even in his sleep, with Michael's bunk across his.

For most occasions, Luke would sprawl over the couch and Michael would tackle, but Luke wouldn't push him off. Neither Calum nor Ashton seemed to notice anything strange about it, mainly because they've been openly touchy towards each other for years and none of them thought of it as something else. Well, except now.

It was Calum's birthday, and of course, not throwing a party isn't an option. Luke only had three cups of beer, but with his low tolerance to alcohol, he could already barely walk in a straight line.

When he reached the living room, he spotted Michael slouched over the couch, strumming a guitar. Clearly he was alone, so Luke decided to plummet over the couch beside him. "Man, you look like shit," Michael laughs, shaking his head.

Luke slumped in his seat, resting his nape at the headrest, trying his best to laugh alongside Michael although he was too exhausted. Michael looked over his shoulder and chuckled. "You know, I like this kind of Luke-- drunk, unstable, shitfaced."

Luke furrowed his brows, propping himself into a sitting position. "You like this kind of Luke?" As Luke slurred, the smile on Michael's face began to fade as his eyes wandered over to Luke's mouth. By instinct, Luke moved further towards his face, pursing his lips. It was like time was moving slower than Luke had wanted it to be, but this was it, with Michael's Adam's apple bobbing down his throat nervously, and Luke could see Michael shifting closer as well, their faces were only inches apart--

"Oy, Luke! Michael!" Calum called out from the door, the cup of beer in his hand spilling as he gripped loosely to the doorknob, staggering. Michael quickly turned his head the other way just as Calum called for them. "Birthday cake! Hurry up!"

"On it," Michael said, his voice barely a whisper. And just like that, he got up, placing the guitar on the couch and leaving Luke to wonder what the hell just happened.

For the next month, Michael acted as if the night at Calum's birthday never existed. As if  _he_  was the drunken one. But Luke remembered it well, every second of it, every detail. 

As much as Luke was a bit upset that Michael never mentioned it before, he was a bit relieved. If questions started spurting out of Michael's mouth, Luke wouldn't know what to say. He was pretty sure he liked girls, but the idea of kissing Michael made him want to actually do it himself.  _Just let me taste his mouth,_ he remembered himself mentally pleading while he was eyeing his lips at yet another interview.

Ashton and Calum were huddled over a laptop, giggling over a video of a fan coaxing Luke to kiss her cheek, and before she could jerk her lips to meet his, Luke was already swerving his head. 

"She looked pretty hot, man, you're a waste." Ashton said, shaking his head.

"Quick reflex, though, quite impressive." Calum nodded, scratching his chin.

"Would you quit it, I haven't kissed anyone for the last three years. I'm trying not to break my streak." Luke said, keeping up with the banter.

"Really?" Michael arched an eyebrow up, his mouth forming a smirk as he came out of the divider that separated the bunks from the arcade room.

"Why? Did Luke hook up with anyone?" Ashton asked. "How dare you not tell us, Luke! Did he?" he whipped his head back at Michael who was looking over at Luke, whose mouth was parted lightly.

"I don't know," Michael shrugged. "That's why I'm asking." He said this in a blank tone that even Luke wouldn't have recognized as teasingly if he didn't know anything.

"Aw, yeah Luke, sure. Don't tell us anything. It's not like we've been best friends since we went to school together." Calum said sarcastically. "It's cool. Totally, we're fine!"

"I didn't hook up with anybody. Do you even  _see_  me with anyone else besides you guys?" Luke said, trying his best not to sound as defensive as possible.

"Good point, my friend." Ashton nodded. "Hey, to ease the building tension of this band who will potentially break up if we don't end this conversation, let's go out for some coffee. Who's with me?"

"I'd love a good Frap, are you paying?" Calum said.

"God, all the damn time. Fine," Ashton sighed. "Michael? Luke? I'm paying, just come."

"I'm good, thanks." Michael waved a hand, raising a bottle of cheap beer he found in the cooler.

"I'm not really..." Luke shook his head warily.

"Suit yourselves," Ashton shrugged, shutting the laptop as he and Calum got up to leave. "We'll be back in an hour or something."

Luke watched as Ashton and Calum stepped out of the bus, leaving him alone with Michael. When Luke glanced up at Michael, sure enough he was looking at him. "Took you long to bring it up," Luke gulped. He wasn't sure how this conversation was going to turn out, but it seemed more logical to just get it over it.

"Yeah? Only you were the one who did." Michael said, collapsing beside him in the couch. "Haven't kissed anyone for the last three years? I'm sure you almost did for the last month."

Luke could feel their arms slightly touching, and for some reason, it made him want to stay like that forever. "I'm pretty sure it was a mutual decision."

 Luke heard Michael scoff and as Michael shifted in his seat to face him, Luke felt a bit disappointed to not have his skin against him anymore. "If I remember correctly, you leaned in first."

"If I remember correctly," Luke said, mocking his tone. "You didn't stop me."

Michael didn't speak for a moment, just stared at Luke blankly. "Did you want me to?" His voice sounded flat, Luke couldn't decipher him well. But he answered truthfully anyway.

"Not.. not really," he said hesitantly. Before Luke could make another move, Michael's lips already caught his.

From the long months Luke has done nothing but stare at Michael's plump lips, Luke didn't expect he'd actually get to kiss them. They felt nice against his own as Michael sucked lightly at Luke's bottom lip. "Okay," he whispered against his mouth, pressing it to his once more. This time, Michael slid his tongue down his throat and Luke didn't hesitate to suck on it lightly, feeling Michael's mouth creep into a smile. "Have you done this before?" Michael panted, sliding a hand under Luke's shirt as he started leaving a trail of kisses on his neck, shivers running down Luke's spine. 

"No," Luke shook his head. "I'm straight," he stated.

Michael stops, laughing lightly against his skin. "Yeah, I can see that," he muttered, continuing, only this time he left deeper kisses, sucking hard as Luke felt his tongue against his skin, a moan leaving his mouth.

"I am."

 "Okay," Michael whispered, his hands slowly wandering down Luke's stomach and finally reaching to palm his crotch.

"I'm not gay," Luke struggled at his words. He looked up to see Michael with his eyelids closed, but with a smirk smeared across his face, like he already knew he'd win. "I'm.. I- ah, fuck it."

He practically threw himself at Michael as he collided his mouth against his all of a sudden, making Michael stifle a sound of surprise. Luke slid both of his hands inside Michael's shirt, but Michael didn't allow Luke to take over. He grabbed Luke by the wrist and pinned him down on the ground. "I'm in control," he inches his mouth up to Luke's side, putting his tongue up in his ear.

Luke nodded obediently as Michael began unbuttoning Luke's jeans, his legs planted firmly on the carpet with Luke's torso in between. "You okay?" Michael looked up at him as he pulled Luke's pants down, Luke's evident erection springing up.

"Yes," Luke panted, his hands tracing the outline of Michael's belt, unbuckling it and sliding it down to reveal the same hard on he had.

Michael grabbed Luke's wrists again before he could strip the boxers off him, tugging Luke's shirt. "Up," he commanded, and Luke did as he was told, as Michael followed suit

"Do you want to do this?" Michael asked just as his hands found the waistband of Luke's boxers.

"Yes," Luke answered promptly as Michael wasn't even finished with his sentence. He felt himself blush as a smirk crept on Michael's face.

"How long have you wanted me?" Michael asked, finally slipping Luke out of his boxers and tracing a hand on Luke's shaft, his fingers barely sealing at it. Luke grunted. He knows the boy was still teasing, and he was enjoying it.

"Ever since I had that dream about you," Luke struggled to form words as Michael was now caressing his balls delicately. "Fuck, Michael," he let out a moan.

"Huh," Michael said, this time dipping his head down to lick the tip of Luke's dick as a louder groan comes out of Luke's mouth. "In the dream," Michael continued, pumping a hand up and down at Luke's length. "What happened? Tell me, baby." He left small kisses at Luke's tip before finally taking him by the mouth.

"That," Luke groaned. "Oh, God. Fuck, that." He said, gripping at Michael's hair and thrusting his hips upwards to fuck him in the mouth, he could feel Michael grunt in him. Luke didn't mean to hurt Michael as he tried desperately to push Michael's head further down into him that Michael had to pull back.

"Baby, I didn't mean to disappoint. But I got a gag reflex," Michael laughed, his hand still pumping at the area he couldn't reach by his mouth. "It's not my fault you're this big," he said, kissing the inside of Luke's thighs.

"Sorry," Luke muttered, closing his eyes shut as Michael brought his mouth back to his cock, circling his tongue at the tip. At first, Luke only let out small gasps of pleasure, but sooner, he was already cursing loudly as Michael was now bobbing his head a bit faster this time. "Fuck, Michael!" he pleaded.

"Babe, I know we're alone, but you got to keep it down." Michael chuckled, sucking at his balls, knowing it made Luke writh in the carpet.

"Michael," Luke said, his chest rising up and down excessively. "I'm gonna come."

"Show me, baby," Michael ordered. Michael calling him 'baby' has officially made things sexier for Luke that it had him curling at his toes, his stomach clenching as his white hot streaks came shooting out to land on his bare stomach.

Luke had propped himself by his elbows by the time he reached his climax, collapsing once again, clearly exhausted. Michael crept up on top of him and kissed him slowly in the lips, his fingers planted lightly at Luke's waist. "Quite a mess there," Michael said, nodding at Luke's stomach which was smeared with hot sticky shots of semen.

"I wonder why," Luke shot a look at Michael who squinted his eyes into an irresistible smile. 

"Get cleaned up before they come back," Michael said, sitting up as he tossed a shirt at Luke.

The days that followed after that didn't seem quite different for Luke, except for the few times where Michael would lay a hand over Luke's thigh for a few seconds longer, or ritual group hugs before a show, wherein Michael makes sure he's beside Luke so he could run a hand down his back delicately. Luke noticed these small things and it ached him to know that what they had was just a one-time thing-- a hook up, because he knew how much it would put the band at risk if anyone besides them knew.

One night after a show, the four of them headed over to their bunks as soon as they got back to their bus. It was a tiresome day for all of them, as they all stripped away from their sweaty tank tops and covered themselves in their own blankets. However, no matter how tired Luke felt (and he was genuinely worn out), Luke couldn't bring himself to sleep. He could hear Ashton snoring peacefully at the top of his bunk, with Calum at the top of Michael's, his head buried under his own blanket. Luke's eyes flicked over to Michael's bunk. His back was turned away from him, but Luke could see the faint rise and fall of his chest and knew he was sleeping as well.

Luke stared at the ceiling of his bed, letting out an audible sigh. Just as he shut his eyes, he heard a faint whisper. "Hey." Luke turned his head at the sound of Michael's voice, and sure enough, there he was-- just as awake as him. "Can't sleep?"

Luke shook his head. "You too?" Michael nodded, looking up to make sure that the other two were deep in their sleep. Luke didn't know what made him scoot in his bed, but Michael saw this-- taking this as an invitation to lay down beside him for a while.

As soon as Michael slipped beside him, Luke could already feel the beat of his heart growing faster, he was afraid Michael would actually hear it. Both of them were just lying still for a while, their eyes carefully taking in every detail of the blank ceiling in front of them. Luke shifted in his place, lying down sideways to face Michael, and Michael did the same. At first, they were just staring into each other. Luke felt like it took hours, but he loved every single bit of it-- just gazing into Michael's glinting eyes in the dark. It made him feel safe. At home.

"What are you thinking about?" Michael whispers.

"You," Luke answered back. It was true. It wasn't like he was ashamed to say it anyway. "I miss kissing you."

"Me too," Michael said, scooting closer into him until his head began to nuzzle against Luke's bare stomach.

"Do you think they'll try to put as apart if they find out?" Luke asked curiously.

Michael closed his eyes, shaking his head lightly as his brows crossed. "Don't say that."

"Just a thought," Luke shrugged. "I mean, I think they'll find out eventually. You think it'll ruin us? What we're doing?"

"Luke," Michael breathed against his chest, his breath hitching heavily. "Don't say that, please," he repeated, pleading as he turned his head up to catch Luke's eyes.

"Michael--" Luke began to say before Michael finally grazed a finger softly against Luke's lips.

"Just... don't talk." Michael said, tilting up until his mouth was only inches away from him. Luke closed the gap between their lips, parting his mouth slowly as Michael's tongue marks its entrance. Luke shifted, positioning himself comfortably as he grips at Michael's jaw, kissing him back roughly.

As Michael was pressed against his body, Luke could already sense his growing erection, and in no doubt, he knew Michael could feel it, too. Michael pulled back, glancing up to see if Calum and Ashton were still sleeping soundly. He rolled on top of Luke quietly, sucking at his collar bones as his hands gripped his waist tightly.

Just as Michael sucked onto Luke's sweet spot, Luke let out a whimper and to both their surprise, thrusted his hips upward to cause friction between both their clothed crotches. Michael's eyes widened in surprise as Luke started to feel him get a growing hard on against him as well.

"Shit, Luke," Michael whispered against Luke's neck, biting his own lip, careful not to wake the other two. Michael propped himself by his arms, grabbing a fistful of the sheets in between Luke's head, grinding against him harder as both of them exclaim sounds of pleasure. "I'm so fucking hot for you right now," Michael breathed heavily in his ear, gyrating his hips in what Luke thought to be the sexiest thing he's ever seen, he could already feel himself about to come. But that didn't last long when both of their bodies moved rhythmically that the bed started to squeak and rock, hearing Ashton groan from the top bunk.

Both of them froze, mouths hanging open as they waited for another sound, and as Michael peeked up, he could already hear Ashton snoring himself back to sleep. His eyes fall back at Luke, who still had his mouth parted open nervously. Michael started to chuckle softly, planting a soft kiss at the side of Luke's lips, positioning himself back on top. "Thrilling, right?" he joked. 

"That almost fucking killed me."

"What? Us dry humping the fuck out of brains or Ashton catching us do so?" Michael wriggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up and get back to business," Luke swatted his head aimlessly, bucking his hips upward to meet Michael's.

At this, Michael buried his head into the crook of Luke's neck, biting his shoulders. "Fuck yes, sir," he grunted, his hips moving in tune with Luke's, harder.

"Fuck," Luke moaned, grabbing onto Michael's hair, feeling beads of sweat on his head. "More," Luke whimpered, "Faster, faster."

"Keep pleading like that and I might just come at the sound of your voice," Michael grunted heavily, gritting his teeth as he pounded harder into Luke.

At one final thrust of Michael's hips, Luke gasped, feeling the sensation running through his body, making his toes curl as his stomach tightened, feeling something sticky staining the inside of his boxers. When Michael felt the cum stain inside Luke's shorts, he threw his head back in response, his body tensing up as quick as Luke's, failing to stop a moan from escaping his lips as he reached his climax as well. 

Michael sighed heavily, his body collapsing on top of Luke, clearly worn out. Luke felt his chest rising up and down in an elaborate manner. "Shit," Michael heaved, his breathing as deep and shallow as Luke's. He rolled off of Luke, lying down his own back. "That was the fucking hottest thing I've ever done," Michael sighed as he stood up from Luke's bunk. "Well would you look at that," he said, eyeing his ruined boxers and grinning over at Luke whose cheeks started to turn a deep shade of red.

"Sorry," Luke muttered. "I always knew you liked that pair," he nodded at the Batman-patterned boxers that Michael was wearing.

Michael looked down, examining the print on his boxers as if it was his first time seeing it himself. "You always knew, huh?" He raised an eyebrow teasingly at Luke who gave him a shy smirk, bowing his head to hide his face. "I'll get cleaned first," Michael said, opening a drawer quietly, digging through pairs of wrinkled clothes and underwear. "I'll see you in the morning," he winked at Luke, grabbing a towel and a new pair of boxers.

The following day, Luke rolled out of bed to find the other bunks empty and unfixed. When he stepped out of the divider to reach the kitchen, he finds the three of them sitting over the table, drinking coffee. Luke caught Michael's eyes and swore it glinted as a smile slowly crept on his face. He smiled back.

"God, Luke. You know I care for you, but the dreams need to stop." Ashton almost choked on his mug as he waved at Luke's stained boxers in disgust. "Sickening," he muttered, making a face.

Calum laughed, wriggling his eyebrows. "Looks like someone needs a wet dream intervention."

Michael let out a faint chuckle, raising his eyebrow in amusement as Luke felt his cheeks turning red. He quickly turned back to the room, raising a middle finger behind him as he rummaged in the drawers for a new pair.

When he finally got freshly changed, he went back to the kitchen and found Ashton alone as he talked to someone on the phone, nodding at Luke as acknowledgement and giving him a thumbs up when he realized he got cleaned up. Just as Luke was about to ask where the other two were, Ashton was already motioning at the arcade room.

When Luke opened the door, Calum and Michael were playing Mario Kart which Luke figured was an intense match. Calum was sprawled over the carpet, propped comfortably by throw pillows on his head, his controller resting on his knees. Michael was slouched over the edge of the couch, his eyes fixed on the flatscreen until Luke stepped in, glancing back for a millisecond.

Luke sat on the arm of the couch beside Michael and was watching quietly as Michael's character sped up as first on the finish line seconds before Calum's. "Ha!" Michael threw his hands up in victory as Calum threw his in disbelief.

"That's fucking unfair!" Calum whined, pouting.

"Yeah, just admit you're no match for me." Michael smirked, throwing a pillow at him.

"Whatever, that game drained the shit out of me." Calum said, standing up from the ground. "I need a beer. Need anything?" Michael shook his head and Luke did the same. "Suit yourselves," Calum shrugged, leaving the room.

As soon as Calum shut the door, Michael nudged Luke on queue, looking up at him as he rested his head on the side of his torso. "Come here," he said, motioning for his lap.

"And if he gets back?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"So?" Michael said blankly, tugging Luke by the waist a little too hard it sent him falling on his back, landing on Michael's lap awkwardly. A laugh escaped Michael's mouth as Luke tried his hardest not to, shifting to a more comfortable position but not moving away from Michael's lap.

As he locked his eyes with Michael, neither let go. Michael lifted his hand up to graze Luke's cheek with his knuckles while his other hand rested on Luke's waist, tensing at the bit of bare skin on his torso. He rested his forehead onto Luke's. "I could do this all day," Michael sighed in a low voice. Luke placed his palms on Michael's chest and could feel the heavy rise and fall of his breath.

"We don't have all day," Luke said, playing with the hem of Michael's shirt.

"But we could," Michael whispered.

"Just kiss me already," Luke said matter-of-factly. And Michael did, dipping his head lower to reach Luke's lips, kissing back slowly. Michael reached up higher inside Luke's shirt as Luke shuddered at the cold pressure of Michael's palms, shifting in his seat to grip onto Michael's belt loops.

Luke was now straddling him, running a hand at the back of Michael's hair while Michael pressed his lips firmly on his collabones. Luke whimpered as he felt Michael laugh lowly against his skin. Michael looked up at him and Luke let out a chuckle as well, Michael taking him by surprise and shoving him to the couch and rolling on top of him.

Luke hooked his legs on Michael's torso, bucking his hips upward to create a sort of friction between them. Then the door swings open.

"There wasn't anything left so I--" Calum said, tossing a can and not being able to catch it midair, dropping his mouth at the sight of the two. Luke quickly pushed Michael away, tugging his shirt down and looking over at Michael who didn't seem too worried but annoyed. "Shit, sorry," Calum said, pacing back and forth and leaving the room quickly.

Luke snapped his head back at Michael as if to ask  _'What the hell was that?'_ but Michael just gave him a lazy grin. "They know?" Luke said, fitting in the pieces together.

"Is that bad?"

"No, no. God, no." Luke said, giving himself a headache as he shook his head hardly. "I just..." he struggled to find words, "Since when?"

"This morning while you got changed." Michael said. It was obvious that it wasn't a big deal for the other two because Michael looked the least agitated. "They suspected anyway."

"They did?" Luke was completely surprised by this because all this time he thought he was doing a pretty good job at hiding.

"Yeah, you need to stop eyeing me down as if you want to make out with me or something." Michael laughed, running a hand over his hair, scooting back near Luke. Luke mentally face slapped himself as he scrunched his nose. "Now can we get back to business?" Michael whispered in his ear, kissing it up to his neck and cheek until he reaches his mouth once again.

"You think you're so irresistible," Luke smiled against his lips, shaking his head.

"You know I am," Michael said, his hand pressed against the back of Luke's head as he laid him down slowly, taking his shirt off as Luke did the same. As Michael returned to kiss his neck, Luke ran a hand over Michael's crotch and already felt him half hard.

"Grind," Luke whispered in his ear, digging his nails lightly at Michael's back. And Michael did, a little too quickly but good enough to make Luke's boxers tighten and send him whimpering. Michael loved the small sounds Luke makes so much he couldn't help but thrust down deeper even though their lower torsos were still covered.

"Michael," he gasped.

"Hm?" Michael groaned, burying his head against Luke's neck, his voice evidently shallow.

"I want to do it," Luke said, which made Michael stop in his movement, removing his head from Luke's neck and looking down at him.

"Now?" Michael asked, surely stunned. But Luke nodded unquestionably. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Luke said flatly, sitting up and pushing Michael lightly at his chest. "Don't you?"

"God, of course I do. What kind of question is that?" Michael said quickly, grabbing a hold of his hands.

"Then why are you.." Luke's voice fainted as Michael pressed his lips on Luke's knuckles softly.

"I just..." Michael sighed. "I don't want to be something you'll regret the first thing tomorrow." He looked up to meet Luke's eyes, as his looked pleading.

Luke grabbed his face softly, reaching it up at eye level with his and pressing their foreheads together. "I won't ever regret you."

"I can't risk losing you," Michael breathed. Luke was already shaking his head before he could finish his sentence.

"You're all I want," Luke whispered back, his hands lowering down at the waistband of Michael's shorts. Michael's hitched his breath as he felt the grasp of Luke's hands inside his shorts, tipping his head back as his eyes shut. 

Luke stroked Michael's length up and down and Michael dug his fingernails lightly at Luke's back, grinding into Luke's crotch and tugging at the waistband of his shorts, slipping out of his own. Michael laid Luke down on his elbows and Luke got the idea of spreading his legs open. Michael reached up beside Luke's shoulders, clumsily opening a drawer to find the lube.

Luke shot him a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "What? I came prepared."

"I figured," Luke smirked. Michael started kissing his chest, caressing Luke's stomach lightly until his hands reach down to his shaft, stroking it.

"Are you sure about this?" Michael panted, squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his hand. Luke exhaled with eyes shut but nodded. Michael licked his fingers on one hand and spread Luke's legs wider on the other, circling his rim with one finger. Luke gripped Michael on one arm harshly and sucked in a deep breath. "Just tell me when to stop," Michae said.

"No," Luke gritted his teeth. "Keep going." Michael didn't argue and pushed in two fingers inside of him knuckle-deep. "Fuck," Luke cried out, his nails digging deeply into Michael's skin. "Fuck, Michael."

Michael shifted in his position, holding his length out to put inside him. "You okay?" he asked. Luke nodded. In one thrust, Luke flinched. It was uncomfortable but he dealt with it. Michael let out a groan and thrusted harder inside him. "How's that?" he panted.

Luke bit his lip a little too hard he could taste blood, but he managed to pant out "Deeper. Deeper, baby." Michael obeyed and pushed himself deeper until Luke could feel the pleasure ringing through his body. "There, there." He moaned. "Oh God, there."

"I-I'm close," Michael's breath was heavy, beads of sweat sticking on his forehead. Luke held onto his own length and started pumping it up and down to help catch up with him.

"Fuck me harder, baby." Luke whimpered. With one final thrust, Michael let out a loud moan of pleasure and Luke felt the sensation being passed on his body. Michael's hips bucked down to cause friction between his stomach and Luke's length, and as Luke felt it against him, he gave in as well. Hot streaks hit his own stomach before Michael collapsed on top of him, both of them panting heavily.

Luke studied his own chest's rise and fall as Michael hid his face on the crook of his neck, leaving a light trail of kisses. "Hey," Michael whispered. Luke reached a hand to run over Michael's hair and hummed. "I really like you."

"Me too," Luke said, closing his eyes until his breathing went back to normal.

"Don't fall asleep on me," Michael pouted, lifting his head from Luke's neck.

Luke felt himself grin lazily, his eyes still closed. "Come here," he tugged Michael, pulling him closer to him, keeping him in his arms. "Just lie down with me, will you?" By this, Luke felt Michael smile in relief against his skin, both of their breaths easing. For what Luke felt like hours, the two of them laid down, feeling both of their heartbeats pacing until they both drifted into sleep. 


End file.
